Did You Break But Never Mend?
by I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar
Summary: Where Stiles finds out that the Hale Fire and Erica's death happened on the same day but years apart.


**_Okay, so, I've been listening to Elastic Heart by Sia so much lately it has left an imprint on my soul. I've also just come to realize that it is totally a Derek song. To me, it describes his life so much and how it changed him as a person._**

**_This, of course, is inspired by that._**

**_The title is from Flares by The Script. (Another song I think describes Derek so perfectly.)_**

* * *

><p>After many years of battling the unknown that seemed to be drawn to their lucky ol' town, it's finally been quiet for over a month. Stiles is sure Deaton has performed some kind of "be gone evil" spell over Beacon Hills. There's no other reason for why there hasn't been any creatures lurking about these days. It's not normal, feels… wrong. It sets him on edge, has him checking dark corners everywhere he goes at night, prepared in case a monster with sharp teeth and a large body mass decides to leap out and attack when he's not on his guard.<p>

But on the bright side, it gives him plenty of time to spend with his werewolf boyfriend. Now that there are no bad guys to take care of he and Derek have been able to hang out a lot more and, honestly, it's amazing. He's never known someone so kind-hearted, someone who will laugh at his lame jokes and roll their eyes spiritedly at his sarcasm instead of punching him (even though sometimes Derek will playfully side bump him, it's never rough or ill-natured).

Derek is truly the world's greatest boyfriend, and that's a damn straight fact (ha, well maybe not so straight…)

"Stiles, are you listening?"

Stiles tries not to look annoyed as he groans. "No Scott, for the millionth time, I am not listening to you ramble about Kira."

Seriously, Stiles is not even surprised that Scott can still fawn so dreamily over his girlfriend of four years. They're that couple you don't want to peek a glance at in a movie theatre because you just realize that the movie is ruining the lovely atmosphere the two share when together (trust him, he's been in that position before and it's like being stuck between a candy store and a flower shop… Yeah, that reference may not have made any sense at all. Okay, he'll just have to explain it better, though later when Scott isn't glaring at him).

"Dude, this is about the _wedding!_ You gotta pay attention. You were the best man," Scott grumps. Oh, yes, the fawning is about fawning over their _wedding_. Geez, Stiles must have been so side tracked thinking about Derek that he'd zoned out and forgot.

The wedding had been last year, a real fancy schmancy one because Kira's parents were apparently loaded. Kira's dress had been gorgeous (probably because Lydia had helped her dress shopping) and Scott's eyes had literally gone all glazed, his mouth dropping open speechless when she'd walked down the aisle with a shy, dimpled smile led on the arm by her beaming father.

"Huh, yeah, sorry man," he sighs, rubbing his temples. "I just was—"

"Day dreaming about Derek?" Scott snorts. Stiles rolls his eyes. "I know you were, buddy. That look you get when you're thinking about him was right there," he teases.

"Scott, stoooop it," he whines. "You don't get to make fun of me when I put up with years and years of it from you without saying a word."

"Well, Kira and I are married now so expect it a lot more," Scott says. Damn, the guy still sounds sappily in love when he says her name. (Does Stiles sound like that when he says Derek's name? He hopes not.That's like the romance novel level of cliche.)

"I get it, I get it, you can stop," he huffs. Scott's eyeing him strangely, giving him the big eyed puppy look. "Oh my God, dude, no. Put those away. You're going to kill me."

"Then tell me what's up. Did you want to leave and go see him?" Scott's pouty but concerned face doesn't let up. "Because you can, Stiles. We can hang out another day. We're adults now, we can do that."

Stiles grins. "You mean big kids," he chuckles. "And yeah, I do, but I promised we'd have the whole day today, just us." He winks seductively.

Scott bursts out in small, choked giggles. "Stiles, don't—don't wink like that or _you'll _kill _me_," he splutters.

"Hey," Stiles says, raising his hands in innocence. "You can't blame my good looks on your murder; only your sucky werewolf powers from letting a harmless facial tick destroy your superior Alpha-ness."

"Don't sass me, pup," Scott growls playfully. Stiles hiccups on a laugh.

"Did you—did you just—"

Scott grins. "Yup." He pats Stiles' back. "Go on, man, go and visit your Sourwolf. I'll be fine here. Kira's going to be back soon so I won't be alone." A goofy smile stretches across his lips. "I'll _definitely _not be alone."

Stiles mockingly gags, standing up. "Okay yeah, buddy, I'm going to go now. Have fun with your wife," he chuckles, the word feeling weird yet _right _on his tongue. Who would have thought he'd be saying those words in regards to his best friend, definitely not past-Stiles.

Then again, past-Stiles would never have believed he'd have Derek Hale as a boyfriend in the future either.

* * *

><p>When Stiles walks into the loft, key twirling in between his fingers, he's surprised that Derek's presence is scarce.<p>

"Der? You here?" he calls. His voice echoes through the silence of the building, bouncing off of the walls.

But no response follows.

Stiles suspiciously checks the kitchen, noticing dirty dishes from at least three days worth of food are stacked messily in the sink. Which is definitely not normal. Derek always cleans up after eating.

"Derek?" he shouts, this time louder and tinged in fear. Something's not right.

Suddenly a sharp sound, like glass shattering, pierces through the silence.

"Derek!" He's running up the stairs instantly, heart wedged in his throat. By the time he makes it up there, Derek's standing at the end of the hall, eyes wide and startled… tears running down his face. "D-Derek? What's wrong? Are you okay? What's going on?" he rushes out, jogging up to his boyfriend of three years, reaching out.

Derek flinches away.

"Hey, hey," Stiles coos, soft, easing his hand back. "What—what's going on? Are you hurt?"

Derek's silent for a moment, wiping at the clears drops that are clinging to his cheekbones, before shaking his head. "No, I'm fine."

Stiles frowns. "No, you're not."

Derek looks down, almost timidly, before he speaks quietly. "It's the anniversary of… of the fire and I… I was listening to… I didn't hear you come in…"

Stiles, now that he's closer to Derek's room, he can hear the notes of music flowing through the air. He recognizes the song instantly and feels his heart break.

_And I will stay up through the night_

_Let's be clear, won't close my eyes_

_And I know that I can survive_

_I'll walk through fire to save my life_

"Derek," he chokes, reaching out again. This time Derek doesn't flinch or move away and Stiles wraps his arms around the man's waist, pulling him forwards and into a gentle, comforting hug. "I've got you, Der."

Derek's grips tighten around him and Stiles nearly crumples when he feels the wolf sob into his neck. "Erica… I found her on the same day."

He swallows, tears stinging his eyes when he realizes that, yes, today is exactly six years since Erica was found dead in the bank vault.

More lyrics flow through the air and when they reach Stiles' ears the first tear escapes his eyes.

_And I want it, I want my life so bad_

_I'm doing everything I can_

_Then another one bites the dust_

_It's hard to lose a chosen one_

He holds Derek, doesn't let go or loosen his grasp as he handles the wolf with care, the lyrics and melody of the song surrounding them in a bitter memory of everything they've lost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that the ending started off happy and then travelled to the city of doom and gloom. I just suck at picking appropriate beginnings *hides*.<strong>_


End file.
